Aladdin
by Oblivion Hyorinmaru
Summary: Based On The 1992 Disney Classic Aladdin. Riku's A Street Rat Trying To Find His Meaining In Life And The He Falls In Love With A Prince Soku and AkuRoku
1. The Street Rat And The Prince

**The Return Of The Kingdom Hearts Disney Film YAY. Found It On Youtube So I Started It. I Was Going To Make This An AkuRoku Fic But I Changed It To Sora Riku. However There Is AkuRoku As The Secondary Pairing **

**Charecters**

**Aladdin-Riku. Reason: Simply I Just Think Riku Would Be So Awesome As A Street Rat  
Jasmine-Sora. Reason. Aww The Kaiwaii Wittle Pwince. Would He Just Look So Cute**  
**The Sultan- Leon. Reason.Because He Just Is Kinda Like Sora's Daddy xD**  
**The Genie-Yuffie.Reason. Who else Has The Bouncy Happy-Go-Lucky Attitude Of The Genie**  
**Jafar-Xemnas. Reason. Had No Idea Who Else I Could Use As Jafar So It's Mansex xP  
Iago- Xigbar. Reason. Same As Above  
Abu-Tidus. Reason. Save As Above  
Rajah-Kairi-Only Because Cloud Squallheart Didn't Want Me To Make Her A Total Bitch  
Carpet-Well...Carpet  
(Charecters That I'm Introducing To The Story. Need Them For A Pairing)  
Axel- Riku's Fellow Street Rat/ Friend  
Roxas- Sora's Older Cousin**

Not so far into the Arabian dessert lay a wondrous cave. Legends tell of the cave's mystery's and treasures that lie there. However this cave is a magnet to such people like thief's and others. Others like the grand Vizier of the great city of Agrabah , Xemnas. He stood in the dark dessert looking for his assistant. He soon saw him riding near by on a camel.

A small thief jumped down from a camel in front of the vizier.

"You are late" Xemnas spat out, emphasizing each word very slowly. His eyes narrowed at the little man. His height over the other only strengthening his feeling of power.

"A thousand pardons. Sire but one must be patient with these things. It takes a lot of time my lord" The smaller man bowed slightly to Xemnas. Again it was another aspect the made Xemnas feel all the more powerful.

"You have it then?" His eyes were like dark gems in the night sky. They lit up as if they were on fire in anticipation of receiving the one item he had longed for that would get him exactly what he wanted.

" I had to slit a few throats and such to get but here it is" The small man pull a small key-like figure out of his waistcoat pocket and shows it too Xemnas. "Ah, Ah, Ah the treasure first" The man hold his hand up in the air. It soon turns out to be a mistake as a small bird swoops down and grabs it. The bird fly's over to Xemnas and places it in his hand.

"Trust me, my dear old friend you'll get what's coming to you" Xemnas pulls out a small beetle shaped figure with is symmetrical to the other piece he just got.

"What's coming to you CAW" The bird chirped. The smaller man looked up in fear at Xemnas as he placed the two pieces of the beetle together. It soon turns bright gold and starts to wizz around. Xemnas watches it with deep concentration then starts to follow it. The beetle flies in to the top of the cave. Soon the caves rises and takes the shape of a tiger's head.

"At last after all my years of searching. This is it. The cave of wonders"

"Caw cave of wonder's" The bird sits on Xemnas's shoulder and smiles slightly as the small man behind them stands and looks on in wonder.

"Now you know the deal go in and get me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours but the lamp is mine" The small man nodded and slowly began to walk towards the cave.

"Caw caw caw caw. Jeez where did you dig this idiot up" The parrot spoke as he looked at Xemnas who just put his finger to his lips silencing the bird.

As soon as the man set foot into the cave, the cave slowly starts to sink leaving the man trapped inside. Xemnas watched on in horror, not because the man was dead but because he wasn't going to reach his treasure.

"Oh this is great just great we are never going to get a hold of that stupid lamp. Lets just quit this wild goose chase and go home" The parrot stomped over and picked up the two piece of the beetle Xemnas received earlier.

"Patience, Xigber we must find the on this Diamond in the rough" Xemnas smirked and looks at Xigbar who is also smirking.

-In Agrabah-

"STOP THIEF" A young silver haired boy runs from rooftop to rooftop clutching a loaf of bread in his hand. The boy looks behind him to see three guards walking towards him.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat" The boy looks down to the street below him and put on a strange face before turning back around to face the three imperial guards that are advancing towards him.

"All this for a loaf of bread" The boy looked down again then jumps. He ends up skidding alongs old women's washing line and then eventually falls to the ground in a pile of clothes and grabs the bread before it hits the ground.

"THERE HE IS. You won't get away with this so easily you street rat" The boy looks back up at the guards above.

"You think that was easy?" Three women at the side of him let out a small giggled before the boy gets up and starts running again but not before going over to talk to the ladies.

"So what have i done?" The boy smile at the ladies who smiled back at him.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Riku?" Riku smiled the started running as the guards followed him through the street. Riku was new to this it what he did for a living.

Riku kept running and rather cleverly avoiding the guard and with avoid if assured death that would come with it. He ran and kept running until he lost them. Riku sat back against a wall.

"Your getting closer and closer to getting killed each day Riku?" Riku looked up to see at redhead standing over him. The redhead smiled and took a seat beside Riku.

"Yeah but today I didn't Axel so yeah" Riku split it bread in three pieces and tossed one the boy known as Axel and one to his pet monkey Tidus. Just as Riku was about to eat his bit of bread he was two little children looking through the bins to get food.He looked at Tidus who blew his tongue and took a bite out of his bread. Riku then looked at Axel, who just sighed and took a bite out of his bread. However he pulled an apple out of his pocket and gave it to Riku. He stood up and walked over to the children and gave the bread and the apple to them.

"Go on here take them" Riku smiled sweetly at them before walking. Tidus looked at him and then Axel who pushed his head towards the kids. Axel got up and followed Riku while Tidus sighed and jumped over to the children handing them his piece of bread with an unamused look on his face. The little girl patted Tidus's head. The monker playfully slapped the girl's hand then looked over to see Riku and Axel stand at the entrance to the allayway watching something. He jumped back onto Riku's shoulder.

"Look at that, I bet he is on his way to the palace I suppose. Another suitor for Prince Sora no doubt" The man in front of the two teen's said. Out of nowhere the two children that Riku ghave the bread out ran in front haulting the man on the horse.

"Stupid bart. I'll teach you a lesson" Just as the man on the horse was about to hit the children with a whip Riku ran out and caught it on his arm. Riku pulled on the whip, yanking it out of the man's grasp.

"If I was as rich as you, I try to afford some manners" The man on the horse turned around and pushed Riku into the mud and trotted off. Axel ran over to his friend helping him up.

"Hey Axel, Tidus look it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends" The crowed started to laugh as the man turned around.

"You's are nothing but filthy street rats. Born a street rat and you'll die a street rat. No one but your filthy kind with mourn for you" Riku growled and tried to chase after the man but the palace gates shut on him. Axel and Tidus looked on at his friend's reaction. Riku looked up at the palace walls.

"I'm not worthless" He gritted out "And it don't have flees" He sighed and turned to walk away "Come on guys let's go home" Axel followed Riku and Tidus until they got to the buliding they called home.

-The Palace-

A man bardged through the palace gates and hall from the garden. He looked extreamly annoyed. The sultan stood and looked at the man. He had his hands on his hips.

"I've never been so insulted in my entire life. Good luck marrying him off" The man walked off as the sultan just stood there and sighed and walked out into the garden. He saw his son sitting near the pond with his nephew sitting aside with and his son's pet tiger sitting beside him.

"Sora, SORA" The sultan walked up to his son until the Tiger came up and growled in his face. The tiger started to circle him still with a piece of the man's pant's in her mouth.

"Kairi down KAIRI. So this is why price Zell walked off" The sultan did not look very amused with his son. His nephew sat at his side giggling. Kairi walked over to her master's side and placed her head in his head. Sora started to stroke her head.

"Oh daddy please Kairi was just playing with him. Weren't you Kairi" Kairi purred and closed her eyes. The blond stood up and walked over to his uncle.

"Oh come on uncle Leon. That guys was so full of himself so not material for Prince Sora isn't that right little cousin" Sora nodded his head and giggled as he continued to stroke Kairi's head.

"Roxas you may not have a suitor but Sora needs one before his 16th birthday. Sora you have got to stop rejecting everyone that comes to see you. The law say you must marry a price by your 16th birthday" Sora sighed and looked into the water

"The law in wrong. I should be able to marry whoever I want. Roxas can marry who he wants and he is still technically a prince. Please daddy understand. I've never done anything on my own. I've never had any real friend's" Sora whinned. Kairi lifted her head and growled slightly as if saying 'what about me'.

"Expect you Kairi" Kairi purred and put her head back down. "I've never even been outside the palace walls" Sora whinned to his father trying to make him see things from Sora's view.

"Sora your a prince for god sake" Sora looked at his father and growled.

"Maybe I don't wanna be a prince" Sora growled back. The sultan walked off and back into the palace leaving Roxas. Sora and Kairi alone. He walked around the palace. Until he saw Xemnas.

"Oh Xemnas I need some help It's about Sora" Xemnas smirked and bowed to the sultan.

**DAH DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Chapter One Done I Hope You Like Please Review If Your Nice I'll Give You Keyblade Shaped Cookies xP. I Got The Idea For This From Watch The Aladdin The King Of Thevies In T&T So Yeah.  
**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two**

"Sultan what is it you need advice on. It is my life to serve at your every whim" Xemnas smirked at the sultan who believed him. Xemnas knew that the sultan trusted him with his life that was why he was so easy to manipulate.

"It's this shitty suitor business, Sora refuses to choose a husband. He is being so picky" Leon threw himself into his throne. His son could be such a little runt at times but he only wanted what is best for him. Sora however didn't understand that.

"I believe I could help, sire but in return I need something rather valuable, say that ring" Xemnas pointed to the ring on the Sultan's finger. Xemnas grabbed Leon's hand and looked at it. Leon quickly jerked his hand back.

"What this.No absolutely no way. This is a special ring given to me by Cloud. I refuse to give it to anyone" Cloud was the sultan's lover but he died 3 years ago. Before his death, he gave Leon that ring as a symbol for his undying love for the Sultan.  
Xemnas placed his staff in front of the Sultan hypnotizing him into giving him the ring. Xemnas smirked as he walked away with the ring in hand leaving the Sultan still dizzy in his throne.

-In the garden's-

"Come on Roxas this way. Hurry before my father catches us" Sora and Roxas sneaked up to a wall in the Garden's dressed at commoners. The two boy's stopped at the wall and started to climb it when Kairi whined quietly.

"I'm sorry Kairi but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you so much but Roxas will take care of me" Kairi looked at Roxas who nodded. Sora bent down and cuddled Kairi's head. He soon let go and started to climb the wall. Kairi pushed Sora's foot up so he could reach. Kairi watched as Sora and Roxas dissappered ,whining loudly.

-In The Streets-

Riku sat on top of a market stall and Axel on the wall above. Tidus sat beside Riku.

"Alright Tidus go for it" Tidus hung down from the top of the stall and picked up a melon. The stall holder saw him and tried to stop him. Riku then hung down the otherside and grabbed two melon and threw one to Axel.

"Breakfast is served my friends" Riku and Axel smirked at they ate the melon. Riku threw half of his to Tidus.

Further down the street Sora and Roxas were wandering along looking at the stalls in Awe. Sora was amazed at the beauty of the place when he accidentally bumped into some guy.

"I'm so sorry really I am" Both Sora and Roxas's hoods fell down on accident. From a distance Riku saw the boy and his eyes widened in amazement. He'd never seem such beauty in his life.

"Axel look" Axel turned his head to see the beautiful blond boy in the distance. He smirked and jumped down from the stall moving his hand for Riku to follow. Riku jumped down with Tidus on his shoulder. Sora and Roxas walked closer to the two street rats when Sora saw a little boy trying to get an apple.

"Aw you hungry" Sora picked up and apple and gave it to the little boy and started to walk away. One of the owners grabbed Roxas the other grabbed Sora.

"You better be able to pay for that. No one steals from my stall. Do you know what the penalty for stealing is" Both of the other placed Roxas and Sora's hand on the table ready to chop it off. When Riku and Axel interrupted respectively.

"Thank you dear sir me and my friend here" Riku gestured towards Axel. "Have been looking for our little brother's everywhere. But thank you and we'll be going now" The two boy's pulled the two princes away from the stall and ran until they reached Riku and Axel's place.

"You two kiddo's better watch yourself life's dangerous out there" Axel looked at the two boy's well more so stared at Roxas who was staring back at him. Sora noticed this and nudged Roxas.

"Um I was wonder if you can show me around um.." Roxas looked into Axel emerald green eyes.

"Axel" The redhead smirked

"Yeah Axel come on I'm new to this show me around. You've saved me once already today" Axel smirked and began to walked down the steps he came from. Roxas stood up and waved goodbye to his cousin before walking off with the redhead.

"This is where you live?" Riku stood up and looked down at the brunette boy in front of him

"Yup just me and Tidus. Axel comes and stays with us sometimes as well. It's small and a bit rusty but it has an amazing view" Riku pulled back a piece of curtain to show Sora a stunning view of the palace. "The palace looks pretty amazing huh?" Sora stared at his home which he had left and huffed.

"It's wonderful" Sora threw himself back on the floor.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there. You'd have servants and everything like that it'd be amazing" Riku sighed wishing for a better life than that of a street rat.

"Sure people would tell you what to do and how to dress" Sora huffed again. People thought palace life was so magnificent but really it wasn't. It was a complete and utter nightmare.

"It's better than here. Your always scraping for food and ducking the guards" Tidus sat beside Riku and was about to take a bite out of his apple when Riku swiped it off of him and gave it to Sora.

"Your not free to make your own choices. Sometime I just feel so"

"I always feel so"

"Trapped" the two boy's muttered at the same time. Riku looked at Sora and sat beside him. Riku took a bite out of his apple whilst Tidus looked on. The monkey was not happy and set out to get his apple back since the brunette wasn't eating it.

"So where are you from" Riku started the conversation. He guessed the boy wasn't the talkative type.

"What does it matter. I ran away from home and I am not going back." Sora huffed yet again. Riku looked at him with sad eye. The poor boy looked as if he was going to cry.

"Really how come?" Riku asked. Unbeknown to him he was sitting talking to the most desired person in all of the land.

"My father is forcing me to get married" Riku's eyes widened. He couldn't imaging going through that. Marriage was about trust and love not just getting pushed together with someone you don't even like.

"That's horrible" Riku looked down at his side just in time to see Tidus trying to get the apple out of the brunette's hand. "Tidus" Said monkey ran up Riku should screeching and waving his arms about.

"What, what is it" Sora had a smile on his face.

"Tidus says...he says that's not fair" Tidus lets out another screech and scrunches his face up.

"Oh really and what else does Tidus say?" The brunette leaned in closer to the sliver haired teen.

"He said that he wished there was something he could do to help" Riku smiled as the brunette kept coming in closer and closer until he just stopped. He had that beautiful dazzling smile on his face.

"Tell him that's very sweet" Sora leaned up again closer and closer until his lips were finally touching those of the sliver haired stranger. The kiss was soft and gentle but it was everything Sora wanted it to be.

"HERE YOU ARE" Four imperial guard barged into Riku's living space.

"They're after me. They're after you?" Both boy's said in unison. Riku pull the brunette to his feet until they were at the edge of a rooftop.

"Do you trust me" Sora nodded and grabbed the silver haired boy's hand as they jumped to the market's below. Whilst running Riku fell into one of the imperial guards. Who threw him to the rest of the group.

"It's the dungeons for you street rat" Riku's struggles against the four hefty guards that held him down. Sora ran up to the chief guard and started to thump on him arm.

"Let him go I said let him go" The guard started to laughed and threw Sora to the other side of the street. He shook slightly and coughed. The guards laughed at him.

"Oh look it's a cutie little street rat" Sora shakily stood up and pouted slightly. Riku growled as he saw the brunette shaking, he tried desperately to get out of the guard's grip again.

"Unhand him. By order of the prince" Sora pulled of his ragged clothes and the guards soon stopped laughing. Riku's eyes widened as they raked over the prince's skinny figure.

"P-Prince Sora"

"Prince" Riku said absolutely stunned. Sora looked over at him and smiled

"What are you doing outside of the palace and amongst these rats" Sora looked at the guards who looked at the teenage in fear and he wasn't exactly muscular or anything.

"That's none of your concern. Now unhand him" Sora emphasized the last two word extremely slowly. The guard shook his head and Sora just growled. Riku again started to struggle again but he was still held down. "Do as I command release him NOW".

"I'm sorry Sora but it direct orders from Xemnas. You'll have to take it up with him." Sora watched as Riku was taken away. A solemn look crossed Sora's feature before it turned into a furious one.

"Oh I will" Sora muttered and began to walk back to the palace.

-Just outside the palace walls-

"I have to go. My uncle will kill me" Roxas giggled as he tried push Axel away from his neck but it was in vein as the redhead wouldn't budge. Axel kissed down the secondary prince tanned neck. Roxas let out a small moan and soon pushed the older teen backwards.

"Axel I have to go really. I'll sneak out tomorrow and meet you here ok." Roxas kissed Axel's cheek and ran into the palace. Axel smirked and shoved his hands into his pocket and walked off.

-Back In The Palace-

Xemnas was about to enter his underground room when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Xemnas" Sora stomped over to the taller man with a storm brewing him his sky blue eyes.

"Ah prince Sora how may I be of assistance" Sora finally reached the taller man and quickly brought his hand over his face. Xemnas growled at the young prince. If he wasn't such a royal brat he would slap him right back.

"The boy from the market Xemnas. The guards took him under your order WHY?" Xemnas chuckled and grasped the young prince's face in his large hand. Sora let out a deep throat growl and attempted to jerk his head away but it proved useless.

"Your father has asked me to keep peace and order in the city. The boy was a criminal." Sora pushed Xemnas away and growled at the Royal vizier.

"What was his crime huh. Tell me Xemnas or I swear I will have your ass fired" Xemnas chuckled as he stoked Sora's cheek. The young prince slapped his hand away and glared at him through furious eyes.

"Why kidnapping the prince of course" Sora growled

"He didn't kidnap me. I ran away I nearly got killed and he saved me and you know what else Xemnas. He kissed me and I liked it" Xemnas looked mortified. The prince, royal blood had kissed a common little rat.

"Well I hope you already know that the boy's sentence has already been carried out. Death" Sora gasped, tears springing to his eyes. The brunette ran off to his room as the tears spilled down his face.

Sora changed his direction and ran out into the garden's where his fateful friend Kairi was lying down. Kairi heard her master running into the garden. She padded over to Sora and nuzzled the side of his leg.

"Oh Kairi it's awful. I got him killed. I kissed him and I didn't even know his name" Sora wrapped his arms around the tiger's neck and burst into tears. He sat like that for a few minutes until they heard Roxas humming a happy tune from behind a tree. The blond came dancing around waving his hands in the air.

Sora lifted his head and watched his big cousin as he danced down the garden until he was in front of the brunette. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora. The brunette was taken aback by his cousin's sudden actions.

"See I knew you'd come back. God that was amazing. I'm so going back out into the city it's great. The people" Roxas beamed in utter happiness.

"Roxas what is that around you're neck?" Sora pulled the piece of cloth that was around his older cousin's neck and was horrified at the sight. Hickey littered the blond's neck. Roxas threw the cloth back around his neck.

"So did nothing happen between you and mr silver hair?" Sora started to cry again. Roxas looked at his little cousin and pulled him into a hug before pulling him inside of the palace.

**GAHHHH Poor So-Chan But Love Will Preveil... Gawd I Sound Like A Geek Geez Right If Like Anyone Has Any Suggestion For The Story Say Coz I Like Suggestions. But It Will In The End Go Back To The Plot Of Aladdin. Please Review It Tells Me Someone Out There Actually Likes This. Bye XXXXXXXX**

**Shall Be Updated On Tuesday**


	3. Cave Of Wonders

**Chapter 3**

Riku sat with his arms binded by the metal chains.His arms felt limp after being held up for so long. He was attempting to struggle out of them but it proved futile. Still Riku couldn't help but be absolutely chuffed with himself. How could he not he had just kissed the Prince of Agrabah. The most beautiful man Riku had ever laid eyes on.

"He was the Prince. God I can't believe it." Riku let a sigh and gently let his head fall back to the wall behind him. "I must have sounded so stupid to him." Riku closed his eyes he couldn't get over the fact he kissed the prince.

"Yo!!" Riku jerked his head up to see Axel lying on the grass outside and Tidus standing between the bars. Tidus jumped down into the cell as Axel just lay and watched. Tidus started to screech at Riku and throw his arms about.

"Come on Tidus help me out of these my arms are going numb" Tidus started to screech again when he jumped to the top of Riku's arms and started to undo the metal that was binding Riku's arms together.

"So how did you end up in here man?" Axel asked as Riku sighed again.

"I got caught by the stupid imperial guards just after I kissed the prince of fucking Agrabah" Tidus made another screeching noise."I'm such a fool" Axel watched his friend from above before a huge smirk made it's way onto the redhead's face.

"Only a fool would say that boy" Riku, Axel and Tidus looked for the person that the words came from. A elderly old man hobbled across to Riku.

"Who are you" Riku looked at the old man who was walking towards him.

"A lonely old prisoner like yourself but together we could be more" Riku and Tidus seemed to take the idea Axel however wasn't convinced.

"I'm listening" Axel shook his head as he watched the old man.

"There is a cave boy. A cave filled with treasure and wonders beyond you wildest dreams" The man conjured up the image of a red diamond. Riku looked at it in awe as did Tidus and Axel. However Axel still thought this was a bad idea as Tidus had kleptomaniac tendinces. "Treasure that will make the prince come running after you" Riku sighed and looked away.

" But the law states that only another prince can marry the prince" Riku felt so down he should have known better.

"But you've heard of the golden rule haven't you. The one with the gold makes the rule" Riku thought about it before standing. Axel was outside trying to think of something to stop Riku going through with this.

"One problem it's out there we're in here" The old man hobbled off to the wall before tapping it with his stick. A secret door open. Now Axel knew there was something fishy going on.

Riku, Tidus and the old man got outside and met Axel and began the trek to this cave of wonders. The four began there trek through the windy dessert until they reached a tiger shaped head.

"Who dares disturbs my slumber?" Axel started to freak out as Tidus. Riku just looked amazed.

"It is I Riku."

"Touch nothing expect from the lamp" The 2 boy's and Tidus the monkey entered the cave and began to seek out the lamp that could bring Riku and Prince Sora of Agrabah together. Tidus shook in fear as Riku and Axel entered the cave and started to walk down the almost never-ending staris.

The trio soon entered a room filled to the brim with golden treasure. Tidus looked amazed and jumped off of Riku's back and looked at the treasure. Axel knew, Tidus at some point was going to lift something. He wouldn't be able to help himself.

As they looked through the cave of wonder for this lamp Tidus couldn't help but think something was following. Everytime he turned around nothing was there. Until he quickly spun around and saw it. A flying carpet. He ran as fast as he could over to Riku screeching and sqeualing. Axel turned around and saw the magic carpet.

"Holy shit look Riku" Riku looked and saw the carpet was it flew and hid behind one of the large piles of gold.

"Axel it's a magic carpet whoa. Come on come out. We're not going to hurt you" Slowly the carpet flew over to Riku.

"I was wondering if you could help us see we're looking for this lamp." The carpet stood and used the pom-pom on the corners as hands and pointed ahead and started to fly. Riku, Axel and Tidus followed after him. Soon they came to a deep cave and up ahead high up was the lamp. Riku and Axel jumped down.

"Stay here" Riku said to Tidus who just huffed. Well that was until he saw a huge diamond.

Riku and Axel jumped from rock to rock in order to get to the bottom of the set of staris that would lead them to the lamp. Soon the two were at the bottom of the stairs. The two boy's started to treck all the way up the many staris.

Tidus kept walking closer and closer to the large Diamond. Carpet was at the stage where he was pulling relentlessly on Tidus's tail to stop him but it was useless. This was not going to end well.

Just as Riku took the lamp from it's position. Axel looked down to see Tidus racing for the massive gem.

"TIDUS NO" But it was too late. Tidus grabbed the gem and the whole cave soon started to shake. The water below turned into molten lava and jast as Riku and Axel were about to fall in Carpet came up as a safty mat and began to rush out of the cave. Eeverything seemed to turn into either lava or fire and Axel found this, amongst other things pretty amazing. Soon a boulder came flying at the carpet knocking them apart and Carpet too the ground. Riku clung to the staris with Axel on his leg and Tidus in his shoulder.

"Give me you hand" Riku shouted to the old man.

"First gimme the lamp" Riku reached into his pocket and gave the man the lamp. He began to laugh like a manaic then soon pulled a dagger out of his pocket. He pulled riku up and was about to stab him when Tidus bit his arm. Riku fell as Tidus was soon flung into the cave. Just as they were about to hit the groud carpet came up and saved them again.

Outside the old man laughed and pulled off his disguised reaviling him to be Xemnas.

"It's mine it's all mi--" Xemnas looked inside his pocket and was horrified to notice that the lamp was missing. He screamed out as it was gone forever this time.

-In the Palace-

Sora sat in his room still crying. Roxas sat beside his crying cousin as Kairi had her head on Sora's knee. Leon walked into to see his son looking very upset. In truth the last time he saw Sora this down was just after Cloud's death. Cloud was like and older brother to Sora.

"Sora" Roxas looked around to see his uncle. Roxas stood up and walked off giving his couin and uncle some time together. Kairi just purred softly. "Sora what's wrong with you?" Sora turned around and looked at his father. Leon could see the tears strung in his eyes.

"Xemnas...had...done...something..horrible...and...it's...all...my...fault" At the end of the sentence Sora burst in tears against his father's chest. Sora was shaking. Why Leon didn't know.

"Come on Sora tell me everything" Leon whispered.

**Bahahahahaha Tidus The Kleptomanic Monkey That Made My Dady Now I Was Due To Upload This Tomorrow However. My Dear Dear Friend Timelady Buffy Said To Me In R.E And I Quote "You only up load every two days" So Since I Love Her So Much It's Uploaded Tonight. Now It's 8.00Pm And I'm Off To Better. Shattered Much Bye XXX Chapter 4 Up Either Tomorro Or Weds**


	4. Yuffie

**Chapter 4**

Riku came to after been shook back to life by Axel. He sat up and realized they were trapped in a cave. With no means of escaping. This was just great. Axel looked at his friend with a stern look on his face.

"You idiot Riku I told you not to trust that old man but no you don't listen" Riku sighed and looked at the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry but he's long gone. Long gone with the lamp" Tidus made a small screeching noise and he had a huge smirk on his face before pulling lamp out from behind his back. Axel and Riku looked at him in awe.

"You sneaky little thief Tidus. Hey look there something written on it. Can't make it out" Riku rubbed the lamp with the back of his hand. A moment later the lamp started to go out of control. It was shaking and glowing red. Soon appeared a large genie in the shake of a skinny girl.

"God 10,00 years can give you such a sore neck" The girl cracked her neck and started to walk towards Riku and Axel. "So boy's tell where you from. What's you names?" She had a smile on her face. Not a viscous one but a happy one.

"Um Riku and this is Axel" Riku was a little shocked at girl's actions.

"Great can I call you Ri and Axe or would you rather I just kept your names?" The girl was going on until she noticed the carpet. "Hey carpet haven't seen you in a few Milena, gimme a five" The girl put her hand out and the carpet flew over and place one of the corners in her hand.  
"Hey your a lot smaller than my last master. Oh no I must be getting bigger" The girl shrieked.

"Wait wait a minute. I'm your master" Riku looked at Axel who was beaming.

"Yup you sure are and I am the one the only Yuffie of the lamp. I'm used for wish fulfillment" Yuffie beamed and started to prance around. Axel smirked got wider and wider. It was obvious what the redhead was thinking.

"Wish fulfillment?" Riku had an idea what it meant but he had to be sure.

" Three wishes to be exact. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Yuffie smiled and walked over to Riku and bent down to look at him.

"You can grant me any three wishes that I want?" Riku said in a rather sarcastic voice

"There are a few exceptions. One. I can't kill anyone for you. Two. I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else and 3. I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not a pretty sight so don't ask." Riku and Axel looked at each other smiling.

"Limitations on wishes. Jeez some genie can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know Axel come on I bet she can't even get us out of this cave. We'll have to find out own way out." Before Riku, Axel and Tidus could go any further Yuffie had grown to a massive size and put her foot out in front of them.

"I'm sorry but you woke me up. You brought me out here so your getting your three wishes SO SIT DOWN" The three fell back down on the carpet. "Come on carpet old buddy up up and away." The group flew out of the cave and up to safety.

-The Palace-

"Xemnas this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years loyal service You'd be sacked. From now on you discussed sentencing prisoner with me and not in front of my son you know he is sensitive" Leon looked at Xemnas with angry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry your highness. I assure you it will not happen again" Xemnas looked up to see Sora standing beside his father.

"Sora, Xemnas put all the fucking pointless fight behind us okay" Leon pulled Sora and Xemnas's hand's together. Xemnas smirked as he pulled the young prince's body closer to his own.

"My deepest regrets to you, Prince" Sora pulled his hand away and put his face right up to Xemnas's.

"At least there is some good in being forced to marry. When I am Sultan I will have the power to get rid of you" Sora walked away to go and find his older cousin. The sultan walked off to god knows where. Xemnas stood there growling.

"If only I got that fucking lamp" Xemnas was furious absolutely fuming.

"I will have the power to get rid of you" Xigber mimicked Sora. " To think we've got to keep kissing up to that chump and his chump of a son for the rest of our lives" Xigber fumed flapping his wings about.

"No Xigber just until he finds a chump of a husband then he'll exile us" Xemnas shuddered at the thought.

"Oh I have an idea. What if you were the chump husband"

"WHAT"

"What if you married the prince and then and then you would become the Sultan" Xemnas's face lit up at the idea. At last he would have total power and control of the city and not only that he would have the most beautiful boy in the world as his other half. The young prince was undoubtedly a sight for sore eyes. Yes that was it He would marry prince Sora of Agrabah.

-In an oasis somewhere in the desert-

"So Yuffie about my three wishes" Riku smirked at the she-genie.

"Do my ears deceive me. Three. You are down by one boy" Yuffie laughed until Axel butted in and had something to say.

"Actually Riku still has three since he didn't exactly wish us out of the cave you done that on your own." Axel smirked as he lay on the sand.

"Boy do I feel sheepish" Yuffie emphasized this by turning into the form of a small fluffy sheep. "Alright you Baaaad boy but no more freebies" Yuffie returned to her normal form and started to walk around.

"Three wishes three and I better make them good Axel?" Axel shrugged and went back to lying in the sand. "What would you wish for" Riku directed the question towards Yuffie. Yuffie looked taken back by the question.

"Whoa no one has ever asked me that. Well I guess freedom" Yuffie smiled softly and looked at Riku.

"Yuffie your a prisoner. That horrible hey tell you what I'll use my final wish to set you free I mean it" Yuffie's jaw dropped.

"You mean . Riku thank you no one's never even offered before. Now lets make some magic so what is that you want the most" Riku was deep in thought for a few moment before speaking to Yuffie.

"Well there is this boy" Before Riku could go on he was stopped.

"WRONG sorry bit I can't make anyone fall in love with you sorry. That's just the rules" Riku smiled and looked at Riku.

"But Yuffie he is smart and fun and beautiful. He has these amazing eyes and gorgeous hair and this dazzling smile" Riku was in dreamland about Sora again the boy was so beautiful. He was like an angel sent from heaven.

"And his cousin is to die for. He is a sexy motherfucker" Axel said. Axel being Axel he had to swear whilst describing someone he fancies. It was just was Axel does.

" Problem is he's the prince and I'm just a common street rat. To be with him I'd have to ...Hey can you make me and Axel prince's" Axel's head jerked up. Riku smirked as Yuffie jumped up and down in the air.

"Right all you need to say is the magic word" Yuffie sung out.

"Yuffie I wish for me and Axel to become prince's"

**OMG XEMNAS IS A PERV. Oh No What's He Going To Do To Ikle So-Chan DX Anyways Thats That Someone Please Review To Tell Some People Are Actually Still Reading This**


	5. Prince Ri

**Chapter 5**

Yuffie squealed and by use of her genie power put Riku and Axel into very expensive looking clothes. Yuffie looked around and thought for a moment. Something was amiss here. How were two Prince's supposed to get around.

"Monkey boy come here come on hurry it up" Yuffie giggled as she quickly turned Tidus into a elephant. Axel laughed at the sight.

"Oh no boy's we are not through yet." Yuffie laughed and got to work creating the two perfect prince's.

- The Palace-

The Sultan sat on his throne thinking. He need to solution to the problem with Sora. His son need to be wed before his 16th birthday which wasn't going to happen since it was tomorrow. Leon sighed. Suddenly the doors were flung open and in came Xemnas.

"Sire I have found a solution to the problem with young Sora" Leon sighed and stood up sighed. Xemnas started to read from the long parchment of paper he had. "If the prince is not married by his 16th birthday. The sultan shall choose a husband for him."

"Sora hated everyone that came. I can't choose someone he hates that's just not fair on him." Xemnas smirked and Leon sat back down in his throne.

"Not to worry my liege there is more. If in the event that a suitable husband cannot be found then..oh that's interesting" Xemnas smirked.

"What is it just tell me"

"The prince must then be married to the royal vizier why that would be me" Xemnas knew what his game was. Leon's eyes widened. Xemnas placed the staff in front of Leon and started to hypnotize him. Just as the Sultan was about to fall asleep a loud fanfare was heard.

Leon jumped out of his throne and ran to see what was going on. To his amazement and happiness he saw the parade that could only mean one thing. A Prince. The parade badged into the place and the two prince's jumped off the elephant's back.

"Hm interesting effort I'm the Sultan of agrabah I presume your here to see my son Sora" Riku smiled as did Axel as they shook hand's with the Sultan.

"Well I'm prince Ri Kusadi and my brother Prince Axe. I myself have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand however my dear brother has heard you nephew is looking for a suitor" Leon smiled he liked thse two he liked them a lot. The Sultan wandered off to seek his son and nephew. Xemnas walked up to the two Prince's.

"Excuse but where exactly did you say you were from?"

"Much further than you've traveler I can assure you that" Axel spat out.

The Sultan returned with out either his Son or Nephew. He quickly walked up to the two.

"They are just coming. I think Sora will like you" Leon was quite happy.

"I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Sora" Unknown to them Sora, Roxas and Kairi were standing at the entrance to the throne room. Roxas's eyes gazed over the redhead. It had to be him. It had to be Axel there was no doubt about it but how was he a prince. Roxas was snapped out of his dreams when his cousin spoke.

"How dare you all of you. Standing around deciding my future I am not some prize to be won. Come on Roxas." Sora pulled his cousin away as Kairi growled at the trio before following her master.

"Just give him some time he'll come around" Leon walked of with Prince Ri and Prince Axe.

-Sora's balconey-

Sora and Roxas stood out on the balcony. Roxas watched his little cousin through weary eyes. The blond was still wondering about the redhead and where he was. Sora just sighed and turned around and walked back into his room. Down below Riku and Axel were trying to think of a solution to there problem.

"What am I going to do Sora won't even talk to me. I knew I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish" Riku paced up and down the garden's of the palace. Tidus had a pile of banana's in front of him but because of his form of an elephant his massive feet just caused the banana to splatter in his eye.

"Dude go and talk to me I'm sure he'll understand I'll come up with you." Axel said getting up from the muddy ground and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Axel you just want to go and see Roxas. Yuffie come on I need help" Yuffie stood up and sighed as she was getting beat at chess by a carpet.

"Just go and talk to him and he'll listen" Riku sighed and knew it was his only choice. Riku and Axel got on top of the carpet and flew up to the prince's balcony. Axel silently jumped onto the balcony and ran to the side of the Prince's door making sure he was hidden right. Inside Sora lay on his bed his hand dangling so it was stroking Kairi's head. Roxas was pacing about still with a certain redhead on his mind.

"Prince Sora" Sora and Kairi's head jerked up as they heard the voice. Roxas wasn't paying attention. Sora stood up as did Kairi as they slowly walked towards door.

"Who is there?" Sora called out. Riku walked a little closer to the door.

"It's me prince Ri" Riku shook and cleared his throat."I mean Prince Ri Kusadi" Sora finally appeared but he had a frown on his face.

"I do not want to see you" The brunet walked back into his room.

"No wait" Riku was cut off and Kairi quickly walked up to Riku baring her teeth at him.

"Good kitty down kitty down" Riku took his Prince's hat off and started to wave it in front of Kairi's face to stop her from eating him. Sora came back out and saw Prince Ri's sliver hair. Sora thought for a moment before clapping for Kairi to come to him. Kairi padded back to he master not noticing Axel hiding in the corner. As Sora padded further out into the balcony, Axel slipped inside the Prince's room and saw Roxas padding around. The blond was oblivious to his presence. Axel smirked as he walked up behind the blond and covered his mouth with his hand.

Axel felt Roxas stiffen up as his mouth was cover. Axel smirked and tilted Roxas's head backwards so the blonde prince could see him. When Roxas saw the redhead, Axel felt the blond relax into his touch.

"Shhhh" Axel took his hand away from Roxas's mouth as the blond nodded and placed it on his stomach. He slowly started to stroke the blond's stomach. A small moan emitted from the blond's parted lips.

-Back outside-

"Have I met you before?" Kairi growled softly at the stranger on the balcony. Riku shook his head.

"Um no" He placed his hat back on his head with some speed so he was covering his noticeable sliver hair.

"You remind me of someone I met in the market place" Sora stood stroking Kairi's hair whilst Riku was in panic. Thinking he had been found out the teenager quickly searched his head. Sora watched the other teen with fascination.

"The marketplace. Um well I have servants that go to the marketplace for so um it couldn't have been me" Riku tired his best to sound more like a prince. Sora just sighed and looked sadly at the ground.

"No I guess not" Sora leaned against Kairi's side as the redheaded tiger looked at him as if say 'there's something odd about' Sora just looked at the ground as the sad and sorry expression still crossed his features. Soon Yuffie buzzed to to Riku's ear taking the form of a bee and started to tell him what to do next.

"Prince Sora. your very.."Riku stopped for a moment thinking of what to say next until Yuffie told him and it wasn't exactly a great thing to say."Punctual" Sora looked at him in a funny way.

"Punctual?"

"Sorry" Yuffie muttered

"Beautiful" Riku shouted out instead. Yuffie was still buzzing in his ear.

"I'm rich to you know" Sora smirked at pushed himself up so he wasn't leaning on Kairi anymore. He slowly began to make his way towards the older teen. Even Kairi looked as if she was smirking. Riku watched as the small Prince slowly walked towards him. "The son of a sultan" Riku looked more shocked at every step Sora took. " A fine prize for any prince to marry" Sora was eventually right in front of Riku.

"Um uhh yeah a prince like me" Riku stuttered as Sora pulled on Riku's clothes so that the two were so close that Riku could feel the beating of the Prince's heart. The brunette smirked again before letting go of Riku.

"Yes a prince like you. And every other stuck up asshole I've every met" Sora growled and pulled on Riku's hat. The buzzing in Riku's ear was screaming mayday, mayday. Riku watched as the prince walked off. "Go and jump off the balcony" Just as the prince was about to walk into his room room when Riku stopped him. Why?. Because he didn't want to lose the prince and because he would most likely get the fight of his life, seeing his cousin and so-called prince Axe at like rabbits to put it bluntly.

"Your right. Your not some prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choices" Sora looked taken back by the statement whilst Kairi just narrowed her eyes at the other Prince before looking at her master."I'll go now" Riku fell off the balcony. Sora stood and watched in horror.

"NO"Much to the small Prince's surprise Riku's head came back up again.

"What, what is it?" Sora looked at him thinking. If he had jumped off the balcony he shouldn't be alive let alone standing.

"How are you doing that" Riku smiled and flew up back on to the balcony with the magic carpet.

"It's a magic carpet" Sora looked at it and placed his hand on it." I don't suppose you want to go for a ride. I mean we could get out of the palace see the world come on" Sora blushed and looked at Riku.

"Is it safe?" Sora looked at Kairi who smiled at her master. She trotted off to the corner of the balcony and laid down.

"Sure do you trust me" Sora stopped at looked up at Riku. Sora remembers that was exactly what the boy at the market place said to him. He took his and the boy saved him. Sora sighed softly, what if Prince Ri was the boy from the market place. Nah he couldn't be could he?

"What"

"Do you trust me" Sora smiled placed his hand in the older teens. Riku pulled the young prince onto the magic carpet and soon they were off. Where to. they had no idea but it never bothered him. They two traveled where ever carpet took him. It must have been around about 2 hours until they came to a stop onto of a slated building. The fireworks signaling that the time was 11.45 were going off. Sora looked at Prince Ri and decided he was going to find the truth.

"It's a shame Tidus had to miss this" Sora smirked and what was great about it Riku fell right into the trap placed for him.

"Nah he hates fireworks. He does really like flying that much either?" Sora looked at him and Riku knew that he had just stood in his own grave. (As it were). "Um ah Thats um ah Oh fuck" Riku knew he had been caught.

"You are the boy from the market I knew it. Why did you lie to me" Sora sounded so joyful then somewhat bitter. Riku couldn't just come out and say 'hey I'm a street rat that lied to you about being a prince'. "Who are you and tell me the truth this time?" Riku started to stutter and looked at carpet then looked at his feet before coming out with and answer.

"The truth is ...umm... I dress as a commoner sometimes...to eehm...escape the pressures of palace life." Sora looked at Riku and smiled before a frown crossed his features again.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start then?" Sora pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Riku smiled at how cute the younger teen was. It made Riku's hearts skip a few beats.

"Well you know, royalty going out into the city. Sounds a bit odd you know"Sora smirked and blushed as he remembered how he ran away from the palace. The brunette looked up at the sky. The stars littered the midnight blue sky.

"Ri You like me don't you" Sora purred out seductively but Riku didn't notice it. Sora pushed himself closer to the older boy until he was right next to him. Riku looked a bit shocked at the younger boy.

"Um yeah"

"Would you have your way with me?" Sora lay on his back and put his head on Riku's knee's. Riku looked down in utter shock at the young prince. He just did not insinuate that he wanted to have sex with him. Did he?.

"Prince Sora I couldn't do that it be taken advantage of you. It would be illegal your not 16 yet. You can't ask me something like. I'm sorry I can't do something against the law." Riku was rushing out his words so fast he didn't notice Sora trying to stop him.

"PRINCE RI" Riku stopped and looked at Sora "You see that?" Sora pointed to the dying flare of a large firework that just went off. Riku just nodded. "That firework signaled that the time is 12.00am. Which means it's the next meaning It's my 16th birthday. So I'll ask you again would you have your way with me?" Sora seductively let out his words and watched Riku's face.

"So I take we'll be heading back to the palace" Riku smirked and jumped onto the carpet helping Sora on.

**A Cookie For Anyone Who Can Guess What's Going To Happen Next Chapter XD.**


	6. Birthday Present

**Chapter 6  
Yaoi Lemon In This Chapter Which Mean Two Boys Have Very Hot Sex **

Sora and Riku reached the palace in record time. Sora jumped off the carpet and onto his balcony. Riku jumped onto the balcony and soon pulled Sora into a deep passionate kiss. Sora was a little shocked at the elder boy's action but he soon melted into the kiss. It was sloppy and needy. Sora broke the kiss and pulled Riku into his room. The two entered another kiss just as hot, just as needy and just as passionate as the last. This time Riku broke the kiss and pushed Sora down to his bed. Riku looked down at the young prince who was usually a picture of innocence but by the time Riku was finished with him that innocence will be long gone.

The brunette looked up at the Riku was pulling off the top of his attire. Sora felt the butterflies in his stomach getting more and more intense. His blue eyes grazed over the other prince's body. What a sight it was. Sora blushed heavily as Riku leaned down and started to press kisses against his cheek then his jaw and finally started to press the kisses along the sensitive skin of his tanned neck. The young prince couldn't help but let out a mewling noise as Riku bit down rather hard on his neck.

Riku smiled as he pulled the prince's top off then proceeded to pull off his pants off along with his boxers. Once that was done Riku looked down at his work and he could help but grin. Sora's hair fell over his flushed face like a curtain, his swollen lips were parted releasing moans and pants and what fueled Riku's arousal even more was the begging that fell from the young prince's pretty lips. Riku's eyes traveled down Sora lithe body and smirked when he reached his mid-section. Who knew he could make Sora so excited.

Sora looked at Riku as he discarded the offensive clothes covering his bottom half. Again Sora couldn't help but moan as Riku leaned down and kissed from his neck and down his chest licking and nipping the tanned skin as he went. Sora let out a loud moan as soon as Riku reached his nipples. The brunette prince could feel Riku's tongue suck on on of them whilst his hand played with the neglected one. Sora realized the position they were in and decided to let Riku know how much He really wanted the older prince.

Riku let out a moan when the young prince thrust his hips grinding they're hot and heavy erections together. He heard Sora whimper and he looked up at the younger teen. Sora's eyes were half lidded but that part of his eyes that Riku could see was clouded with lust. Riku began to slither lower and lower until he reached the true prince's hot and heavy erection. Riku placed a kiss on the weeping head.

Sora screamed loudly as Riku took his entire organ into his mouth in one go. Sora tried to buckle his hips up but Riku held them down with some degree of force. Sora soon felt the heat begging to pool in his stomach as he felt Riku run his tongue over the underside of his length. Sora's eyes fluttered shut as Riku started to bob his head up and down. Sora knew he wasn't going to last very long if Riku kept this up.

Riku let Sora erection fall from his mouth with a 'pop' sound. He heard Sora whine softly in disappointment. "Don't worry Sora I'll satisfy you soon enough just wait" Riku whisper as he placed three fingers to Sora mouth. Riku watched with lust heavy eyes as Sora took the fingers into his mouth and started to suck on the fingers in his mouth. Riku smirked as Sora's eyes began locked with his during the rather erotic action. Once Riku deemed his fingers to be slick enough he pulled them from Sora's mouth and slowly trailed them down Sora body then he reached Sora's entrance.

Sora let out a silent scream as the first finger pushed it's way into him. It felt so strange but so amazing at the same time. He let out a small mewl as Riku wiggled his finger about. Soon Sora moan loudly as Riku added a second finger and started to stretch him out. Finally Riku added the third finger and started to pump the digits in and out. Sora squirmed slightly since it was rather painful but the pleasure was overwhelming.

Riku wanted to laugh. Really he did but he wasn't going to. Sora was trying so hard to keep up pure and innocent disguise whilst doing something so dirty and sinful but Riku knew the teenage prince loved it. Riku leaned down to press a kiss against Sora's already swollen lips. The silver haired teen smirked against the brunette's lips since he was in no state to respond to the kiss. Riku lifted his head and looked back down at the petite brunette. "Your so beautiful. So fucking beautiful" Riku just heard a moan emit from Sora's mouth as a response to the compliment.

Sora felt that familiar heat in his stomach beginning to pool again. However just like last time Riku stopped his ministrations. The younger of the two couldn't help but whimper until he felt a hand wither it's way up his body until it reached his face and started to stroke his cheek. Sora leaned into the touch until he heard that soothing voice.

"You ready?" Riku watched Sora sapphire blue eyes as the younger boy nodded. The sliver haired teen smirked as he threw Sora's legs over his shoulders and slowly started to press into the boy below him. Riku threw his head back in absolute pleasure, the brunette was just tight. Riku had a really hard time ignoring his instinct and just pounding the boy senselessly into the bed but he knew it was Sora's first time so he had to be gentle.

"M-m-mooove" Sora was on the verge of tears. The feeling was so intense, it was so painful but it was even more pleasureable than anything he'd ever imagined. Sora felt Riku starting to move but it was far too slowly so the younger boy moved his hips up to smash in time with Riku's.

The sliver haired teen looked down at the Prince and this time he had to laugh just slightly. His eyes were screwed shut and a red blush painted his features as he moved his hips to meet Riku's thrusts. Riku took the hint and started to move faster. That seemed to effect the teen as his small hands fisted the bedcovers and he started moaning louder and louder.

The heat started to pool in Sora's stomach again but this time Riku didn't stop. What Riku did do however was he grabbed Sora's forgottan member and started to jerk it in time with his thrusts. Sora didn't have time to say anything when he rode out his orgasm, spilling his seed over Riku's hand.

A few moments later Riku came into Sora screaming his name. The older of the two pulled out of Sora before flopping down to the side.

"So you like your birthday pressent Sora?" Riku smiled and looked at the boy beside him. Sora looked so tired and so woren out.

"Yeah best present ever. Now sleepy time" Sora cuddled up against Riku and soon fell asleep. Riku smiled and wrapped his arms around the sleeping brunette before he himself falling into the peaceful oblivion.

-In The Next Room-

" Whoa. Sora you dirty whore" Roxas closed over the door that contected his own room with Sora's. Roxas put his hand to his chin and thought for a few minutes.

"Like you can talk Roxas anyways you walk funny when your naked." Roxas turned around and pouted. Axel just looked over him with a lusty look in his eyes. Roxas started to walk closer to the bed.

"Thats because you found the need to fuck me 5 times in 3 hours" Axel smirked as Roxas got closer to the bed and as soon as he got close enough Axel grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"Ready for round 6"

**I'm So Going To Hell For That...Oh Well :) :). Ok I'm Putting This Here Now If Anyone Wants Me To Do Another Disney/Kingdom Hearts Story Likes This Please Say I May Just Do It :) And I'm Going To Start Replying To My Reiviews Because Simply You Guys Rule :).**


	7. Finding Evil

**Chapter 7**

It was the next night and Sora was sat at his dresser spiking his soft brunette locks up. He had been in his room all day and he had seen anyone apart from Kairi but she was a tiger.Sora had been a bit Sore all day so he ended up staying in bed most of the day. Suddenly the door swung open, Sora turned around to see his cousin limping into his room.

"That's it I'm never talking to him again I mean seriously..." Roxas looked at his little cousin who just gave him a look. Roxas couldn't help but smile.

"Oh he was amazing Sora. He's tall, he's sexy and he is an animal in bed. I want to spend the rest of my life with this guy he is just amazing." Roxas danced about like a little girl at ballet practice. Sora smiled and went back to spiking his hair up. When he was finished he turned to his cousin and smiled.

"I have to go and tell my dad that I have chosen my suitor. I'm going to marry Prince Ri" Sora giggled like a schoolgirl but he couldn't help it.

-Out In The Palace Grounds-

"And he was amazing and the best bit is he told me he loved. I'll never be able to leave his side" Riku couldn't stop smiling nor could Axel who was lying on the ground. Before Riku could go on something was gagging his mouth and he was pushed to the ground. Riku struggled and looked to the side to see the carpet had been tied to a nearby tree, Axel had been tied and gagged and Tidus was tied down. Riku's suspections were confirmed when Xemnas appeared out of the shadows.

"I think you's two have worn out your welcome Prince Ri and prince Axe" The two boy's struggled as Xemnas smirked as he walked off to go and complete his plan. "Make sure they're never found" Riku struggled a little more until someone clubbed him over the head and his vision was blacked out.

The guards grabbed the two 'princes' bodies and threw them over a cliff into the awaiting ocean below. Axel was fully unconsious however Riku was still slightly conscious. He tried to reached the lamp but the metal ball at his feet stopped him reaching it and he soon blacked out. However just as Riku fell into and unconscious state the lamp rubbed off his hands releasing Yuffie.

"Always use a rubber duckie when in the bath always you go amiss without it" Yuffie stopped babbling enough just to turn around to see the two boy's looking basically dead. "Riku, Axel come is that a wish have I gotta save you" Yuffie waited for one of them to reply but nothing came. "I'll take that as a yes" Yuffie grabbed the two boy's and pulled them up to the surface. Soon Riku and Axel started to cough up water.

"Stupid boy's don't scare me like that" Yuffie watched as Riku turned around and smiled at her.

"Yuffie thanks" Riku shakily stood up and hugged the girl. Yuffie happily hugged back, she pushed Riku back and walked over to hug Axel.

"You I'm really getting fond you you guys. Now come on lets get back to the palace" Yuffie grew to a bigger height and pulled Riku and Axel on her back before shooting back to the palace to the the two young Prince's.

-In Sora's Room-

It was 9.pm and Sora sat on his bed swinging his legs around on his bed. Kairi sat at the side on smile with what was like a smile on her face. Roxas had ran off somewhere to find Prince Axe for obvious reasons. Sora however still had to find his father and tell him that he had choose Prince Ri as his to-be-husband.

"Sora?" The brunette lifted his head to see his father standing at the door. Sora jumped up and winced slightly since his back was still slightly sore.

"Father I have some brilliant news. I'm so happy" Sora walked over to his father as Kairi padded behind.

"You should be I have after long consideration chosen your husband" Sora's words died in his throat as he just looked at his father. The sultan's face was emotionless nothing seemed to cross his face, no anger, no happiness, no fear. "You are you marry Xemnas".

Sora felt sick to his stomach as Xemnas walked closer to him. Sora couldn't believe this he want Prince Ri that was who he was going to marry, who he was going to be with for the rest of his life.

"Ah your speechless I see Prince Sora. I will take this a good thing why I never knew your intentions were the same" Xemnas had a sick and twisted smiled etched onto his face. He stroked the side of Sora's face before the brunette back away from his touch.

"I will never marry you" Sora spat out before running over to his father. "Dad I choose Prince Ri not this monster" Sora tried to shake his father but to no response.

"Prince Ri left as did the other one I'm sure Roxas shall be devastated. As for me I'm no monster" Xemnas smirked and forcefully grabbed Sora. He was about to kiss the strongly resisting boy until he was stopped.

"Better check your crystal ball Xemnas" Sora jumped back with a huge smile on his face as Riku stormed up to Xemnas. "Tell them the truth Xemnas. You tried to have me killed" Riku snarled.

"Yeah and your not the only one" Sora gazed up at the door to see Axel and Roxas standing at the door.

"What nonsense your highness they're obviously lying" Xemnas placed his staff in front of the sultan. Riku noticed this and grabbed the staff off of Xemnas and smashed it.

"Your highness Xemnas had been controlling you with this" Riku pointed to the broken staff while Leon just glared at him. Before shouting on the guards to come. However before the guards could come Xemnas somehow dissappered.

"Fuck sake how the fuck did I trust that bastard for so fucking long" Sora paid no attention to his father. Sora just watched as Riku wrapped his arms around his waist and the two met in a passionate embrace.

"Father father listen. I've chosen Prince Ri I want to marry him" Leon stopped and looked at his son.

"Oh well that least that solves one thing. Took you long enough Sora" Sora just pouted at his father's remake. Sora smiled before noticing something was missing.

"Father where is your ring" Leon's face turned pale before he slammed his fist into the wall.

"I want Xemnas's brought to me when he is captured" Sora watched as his father stormed off.

**Sorry It's So Short But I've Been Rather Busy At The Moment I'm Trying I Really Am But I'm Writing Like 4 Things At Once And It's Really Hard**


	8. And So It Begins

**Chapter 8**

Xemnas ran into his hidden room under the palace grounds. Xigber flew up to his cage is a panic trying to grab every valuable he could.

"I gotta start packing your highness. We gotta get as far away from here as possible or they'll kill hurry up" Xigber was interupted by by Xemnas who started laughing like a maniac. "Oh great he's finaly lost. Xemnas Xemnas" Xigbar finally shut up when Xemnas grabbed his thorat.

"Prince Ri is nothing more than that ragged street urchin Riku. He has the lamp Xigber and you are going to relive him of it" Xigber shook his head and looked at Xemnas. Xigbar was just a little a little parrot how could he possibly get the lamp.

-In A Room In The Palace-

Riku was now officially screwed he had just been informed by Leon that they want him to be sultan. He couldn't do that he was just a street rat nothing more nothing less. Suddenly the lamp shook and Yuffie appeared.

"Psst Riku your line is 'I'm going to free Yuffie' anytime now" Yuffie shuffled in beside Riku who sat on the pile of cushions sulking. Riku sighed sadly.

"Look Yuffie I can't" Yuffie looked at him as if a part of her had died. "Look I'm sorry I really am but they want to make me Sultan. No they wanna make Prince Ri Sultan. I'm sorry Yuffie but I can't set you free." Yuffie looked down at the ground.

"Fine I understand after lying to everyone I was beginning to feel left. I mean the only person you haven't lied to is Axel. Riku watched as Yuffie dissappered back into the lamp.

"Yuffie don't be like that I'm sorry" The genie girl just blew her tongue at Riku and Riku stuffed the lamp under the cushions.

"Gotta find Axel. No gotta find Sora" Riku ran off to go and tell Sora the truth of who he really was. Unknown to him Xigber had sneaked into the room and had his sights set on the lamp. The little black and grey bird flew in and found the lamp under the pillows.

"Hehehe boy Xemnas is going to be happy with this. 'Excellent work Xigber' " Xigber started to mimicked Xemnas. ""Aw it was nothing stop it. 'No really on of one to ten your an 11' Aww stop it Xemnas your making me blush" Xigber flew off to give the lamp to Xemnas

-The Balcony Where The Sultan Makes His Speeches-

"People of Agrabah, my son Sora after many months as finally chosen a suitor" The sultan heard the cheers and joyful cries of his people. Sora stood at the back with a huge smile on his face as his father told them about Prince Ri.

"Sora" The brunette turned his head to see Riku slowly walking up the stairs towards him.

"Ri where have you been. The whole city has turned out for my father's announcement" Before Riku could say anything Sora silenced him with a kiss and pushed him out just as the sultan said his name. The whole kingdom screamed in joy. However unknown to everyone there Xemnas was watching and he had his hands on the lamp.

"Oh look at them cheering on that little pipsqueak of a street rat it makes me sick" Xigber moaned as Xemnas smirked was he watched over the ceremony. He smirked because he knew that Prince Sora was soon going to belong to him.

"Let them cheer" Xemnas's smirk grew wider as the lamp began to shake and Yuffie appeared.

"You know Riku I'm starting to get really...oh I don't think your him. You look like that evil guy that tried to kill him" Yuffie mutter as Xemnas pulled her right to his face and threw her to the ground. The she-genie let out a yelp of surprise.

"I am your master now so grant me my first with girl. I wish to rule on high as Sultan" Yuffie covered her eyes as she granted her master his first wish.

-Back Down At The Balcony-

Roxas hobbled onto the balcony as his little cousin stood out from behind the curtains. Axel smirked as he held the blond's hand. The huge crowed bowed down in front of the royals and soon to be-royals. Suddenly the skies became darker and the Sultan's uniform stripped it's self off of Leon and worked it's way onto Xemnas.

"Xemnas you fucking vile betrayer" Leon stood in just his boxer with would have been rather amusing but considering the situation it was amusing in the slightest. Riku stood with a possessive arm around Sora and Axel had a death grip on Roxas's arm.

"That's Sultan vile betrayer to you" Xigber held one of his wings up and pointed it at Leon.

"Oh yeah we'll just see about that" Riku pulled his hat off and to his horror he discovered the lamp wasn't there. Xemnas cackled loudly as did Xibger as they looked down on Riku.

"Finders keepers boy" Xemnas waved his hand and A giant form of Yuffie pulled up the palace and seated it high on a tall moutain. Riku wolf whistled for the carpet to come and he jumped on it. He flew up screaming for Yuffie to stop.

"Sorry Riku but I have a new master now and I have to obey every order he gives to me" Riku shook his head and flew back to where Sora and Axel were.

"Xemnas I order you to stop this fucking shit right now" Sora stood behind his father as Riku flew back down. Xemnas just laughed and again so did Xigber.

"Ah but there is a new order now. My order now bow down to me" Xemnas stood up tall as Sora rushed up to him and pushed him.

"We will never bow to you" Sora growled, his spiky hair started to fall in front of his face.

"Why am I not surprised" Xigber shook his head and looked at Sora who just growled again.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan then you shall cower before a sorcerer. Yuffie my second wish is to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world" Again Yuffie covered her eyes as she granted Xemnas's wish. Axel ran over to Riku trying to beg him to find a way to stop this."Now where was I ah yes BOW" Xemnas threw a spell at Sora,Roxas and Leon causing them to bow down before him. From behind Kairi came running up but Xemnas caught her and turned her into a little harmless cub.

"Meow" Kairi whined, Sora looked on in utter horror was his faithful pet had been turned into a little cub. Xemnas walked over to Sora and took the immobile boy's chin into his hand. Sora was unable to move and slap Xemnas's hand away.

" Oh Prince Sora there is someone I'm dying to introduce you to" Xemnas smirked as he was Riku running up towards him. Xemnas pointed his staff at his and turned him back into normal looking Riku. "Yes Prince Ri was nothing more than the street rat Riku you met at the market and the same with Prince Axe" Xemnas done the same to Axel as he done to Riku. It didn't bother the redhead as he knew that Roxas knew who he was. Riku rushed over to Sora.

"Sora I'm sorry I lied to you I wanted to tell you I tried I really did" Sora looked into Riku's eyes and saw nothing but sorry's. Before Sora could say anything Xemnas tossed Riku, Axel, Tidus and the carpet into a tower and sent them to the ends of the earth.

**GAHHHHH NOOO Anyways I'm Sorry Lawl. I Sat Watching My Tv As I Wrote This And I Have Decided What I Want For My Birthday Since In Comes In Just Over A Week...Timelady Buffy Buy A Tickle Me Elmo PWEEEZZZZZ.**

**Ok Sorry But I Had To Do That Anyways I Must Warn You That I Really Really Have A Huge Urge To Do A Little Mermaid Fic So You May Be Seeing That Sometime Soon**. **Thanks For Reading Bye XXX**


	9. Survival

Riku stepped out of the tower which Xemnas had sent him, Axel, Tidus and the carpet to the ends of the earth. The freezing wind and snow made Riku and Axel's skin painfully shiver from the freezing temperatures. Riku looked around but he couldn't see Tidus anywhere.

"Tidus TIDUS"Riku heard as small screech and ran towards the noise and started digging the snow up to free the small monkey. Riku cradled the sandy blond monkey in his arms. Axel stood up shivering and spotted the carpet who was trapped underneath the tower.

"Come Axel start digging we gotta get back to Agrabah" They all started digging to get the carpet free when the pillar that had carried them to where they are started to rolling. Axel watched as It started rolling toward them at an alarming speed.

"Riku hurry" Axel pointed to the small window that was in the pillar. They ran so they would be under it when it rolled over. The pillar came up and fell down the cliff and Riku, Axel and Tidus were unharmed. Riku noticed the carpet was freed and he jump on it's back.

"Come on we gotta get back to Agrabah" Axel jumped on the carpet and it flew on heading for Agrabah."Sora hang on" Riku closed his eyes and whispered to himself

-At The Palace-

Sora sat on the bed, tears streamed down from his crystal blue eyes. He could believe what had just happened, he couldn't believe how violated he felt, how disgusting and useless he felt. He wanted to Riku to be here. Sure the older boy lied to him and pretended to be something he wasn't but he done so he could see Sora and he was the only one at this point in time he could make Sora feel safe again.

"Sora" He whimpered as he heard Xemnas call his name. Sora slowly moved from the bed and pulled the robe he was wearing tightly around his body as he walked out to the throne room where Xemnas was sitting on what should be. No, what IS his father throne. As he walked in He saw two guards at his side of both his cousin and his father touching them with burning hot sticks.

"Stop Xemnas stop it leave them alone" Xemnas laughed as he raised his hands for the guards to stop and they dissappered. Xemnas pulled Sora my the neck of his robe so the young prince's face was inches from his own. Xemnas brought his hand to stroke the side of Sora's face.

" A beautiful boy like you should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world" Xemnas chuckled before a pressed his lips to Sora's.  
What the brunette prince done next took more courage that Sora thought he had. He bit him, He bit Xemnas's lip and he could taste his blood. The disgusting metallic taste in his mouth made him want to be sick. Xemnas pushed Sora back and slapped him with the back of his hand.

The brunette fell to the ground with a yelp. Just then Xemnas started to smirk.

"Yuffie, I have made my third and final wish. I wish for prince Sora to fall desperately in love with me" Sora gasped in absolute fear. He didn't want this. He just hope this was all some horrid nightmare but judging by the sting on his cheek, this wasn't a dream.

"Umm Actually I..."Yuffie was cut of as Xemnas slapped her to the ground as well.

"Don't talk back to me you pathetic little girl" Yuffie sighed. Sora however looked in awe as from the corner of his eyes he was him. Riku had come back to save him. He saw Riku put his finger to his lips and Sora just thought of the perfect way to help him.

"Ohh Xemnas" Sora purred seductively and Yuffie and Xemnas looked back to see Sora gracefully get up from the ground and started to seductively walk towards them. Leon's jaw dropped at what his son was doing and Roxas couldn't believe this was happening. Beside Sora was a small cage in which was the cub form of Kairi who just mewled in a confused manner. "I never realized how amazingly sexy you are" Sora waved his hips from side to side as he walked. From above Riku could see Sora wasn't under any trance and he was buying him time but hell it made him angry. Yuffie's jaw just plainly dropped.

"Hmm just what I expect now Sora tell me about myself" Sora wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck,

"Your so sexy and you just make me weak at the knees" As Sora carried out his plan, Riku, Axel and Tidus jumped down so that they were now on the ground when Yuffie spotted them. The she-genie rushed over to her former master and smiled hopefully.

"Riku oh my god you alive you safe" Riku smiled as Yuffie whispered. Axel had sneaked off to the side to go and free Roxas. "What you going to I work for Mr psychopath now I can't help you sorry" Riku just smirked.

"Don't worry I'm a street rat I'll improvise" Riku sneaked over to pull Axel away mouthing they'll help Roxas when they have the lamp. Riku silently sneaked over to get the lamp however Xigbar seen him and was about to call on Xemnas until Tidus came up behind him and silenced him. Riku accidentally dropped something and when Xemnas was about to turn round Sora grabbed him and kissed him. Again Sora wanted to barf at the sensation and broke the kiss just as Riku go his hand on the lamp when Xemnas saw his reflection in Sora's crown pendent.

"You filthy street rats how many times do I need to kill you" Axel ran back with a sword and broke Roxas and Leon's chains down so they were free. Sora tired to wrestle Xemnas to the ground but he was knocked on his feet.

"Get the lamp" Riku shouted as he started to push Xemnas down. Sora got up and ran but he was stopped when Xemnas threw Riku to the ground. Sora was imprisoned inside a giant hourglass only it wasn't going to take an hour to fill.

"Your just a fucking vile snake you know that" Riku growled and smirked. However Xemnas smirked also as he took the form of a large snake. And wrapped himself around Riku. Axel stood and tried to help his friend but he was surrounded by a ring of fire. However even in the position Riku thought of a way to finish this once and for all.

**Cliffy McCliff Cliff Lawl Oh Well Two More Chappies Sorry It's Short I Got A Lot On At The Moment. 2 More Chapters To Go The Ending And The Epilogue: The Wedding XD  
**


	10. Happily Ever After ?

**Chapter 10**

Riku smirked as Xemnas held the form of a large snake, even though Xemnas tail was tight around his body Riku had worked out away to stop Xemnas once and for all.

"Fool you thought could defeat the most powerful man in the entire world" Even though Xenmas was right up at Riku's face he still couldn't notice the deifiant smirk that graced Riku's lips. The sliver haired teen looked at the hourglass which held Sora and realized he'd best hurry up.

"Yuffie has more power than you'll ever have. She gave you your power and she can take it away" Xemnas looked thoughtful for a moment while Yuffie hid behind a piller.

"Riku what are you doing. Why are you bringing me into this?" The black haired genie shook slightly as Xemnas lowered his head towards her and Yuffie knew what was coming next and that was what absolutely terrified her.

"Yuffie my final wish I wish to be an all powerful genie" Yuffie again covered her eyes as she granted Xemnas's wish. Riku fell from Xemnas's grip as he grew to massive hights and took the form of a large red genie. Riku grabbed a sword and smashed the glass container that Sora was trapped within, The brunette feel out of the hour glass coughing and spluttering. Xemnas burst through the top of the roof and the wind rushed though the place Leon ran over to Riku and Sora and Roxas clinged to Axel like a life line.

"What have you done?" Sora and Leon looked up in utter horror at Xemnas .

"Trust me on this" Riku stumbled to his feet and grabbed the lamp that appered when Xenmas became a genie. Riku held the lamp up at Xenmas who looked down in horror not relizing the consqunces of his actions.

"Not so fat Xemnas aren't you forgetting something ? you want to be a genie and you got it along with everything else that goes with it. Phenomel cosmic power" Xemnas screamed as the lamp sucked in him and he was trapped for all of entirnity. "Itty bitty living space" Riku smirked as he placed the lamp down. Sora help his father up as Yuffie rushed over and hugged Riku. Kairi fell out of her cage and jumped up in Sora's arms before turning back to her orginal size. Leon's sultan robes magical appred back on his body and Agrabah was restored to it's former glory. Riku looked at the floor and saw a small ring lying there.

"Um sir I think this might be your's" Leon looked at Riku as he handed him the blue diamond ring. Leon looked at Riku and smiled whispering a soft 'thank you'

"Hey, Riku gimmie that" Yuffie walked up to Riku and snached the black lamp off of him and stood at the balcony of the palace and used all of her strengh and threw the lamp to the cave of wonders. Sora walked up behind Riku and enterwined his hand with Riku's. The street rat sighed softly and turned around to looked at the young prince.

"Sora I'm sorry I lied to you I hope you can understand" Riku looked at the ground as Sora took his other hand.

"It's ok I know why you did it" Sora looked to be close to tears. Yuffie stood at the side watching the two and like Sora she was almost in tears as well.

"That stupid law it's not fair. I don't want to marry some obnoctious prince I love you" Sora wrapped his arms and Riku's neck and hugged him lovenly. Yuffie walked over to the two smiling.

"Riku you still have one wish left just give me the word and you'll be a prince again" Riku turned around and looked at Yuffie who had a sweet smile on her face. Riku let go of Sora's hand streched it out to hold onto Yuffie's hand.

"But Yuffie what about your freedom. I promised you your freedom" Again Yuffie just smiled.

"It's only a lifetime of servitude but this Riku this is love. You'll never find a boy like him in a million years. Believe me I've looked" Yuffie smiled but Riku just walked over To Sora and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sora I do love god I love you but I gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not" Sora nodded and Riku turned around and picked Yuffie's lamp up. "Yuffie I wish for your freedom" Yuffie looked stunned at Riku's word. "Your free Yuffie" The golden cuff that symbolized Yuffie life as a prisoner dissappered. Sora smiled brightly as did Riku.

"I'm free oh my god I'm free quick wish for stupid like devotion" Riku looked at Yuffie as if she was insane.

"I wish for devotion" Riku muttered.

"No hahaha" Yuffie burst out laughed and fell on the floor. Riku looked up and saw Leon walk in with Roxas and Axel. Sora stood behind his father with a solem look on his face.

"Well you have proven your worth however the law is still in force" Roxas walked over to his uncle and whispered something in his ear. "Then again I am sultan and from this day forth the prince shall marry whoever the fuck he pleases" Leon smirked slightly as Sora ran and jumped into Riku's arms.

"Him I choose Riku" Sora kissed Riku's lips as everyone watched on smiling in pride. Riku the loveable street rat who fell in love and won the heart of Prince Sora Leonhart of Agrabah.

**Again Short But Yeah One More Chapter Which Will Be The Wedding YAY XD So That Sould Be With In A Few Days Cya X**


	11. The Wedding

**Chapter 11  
Before I Start This I Would Like To Thank.......  
Sakane-Chan  
Mochiusagi  
Tinker16  
Khfreak116  
KoujiKimura  
****Krinzombutterfly**  
**FrozenDreamer666**  
**Tracyj16  
TeachYouHowToFly**  
**Bloodyhacker19  
Coolgamer  
Sailor-Silver-Rose  
VanillaJewels **  
**Girl Who Loves Turtles  
Temaris Blood Sis  
20eKUraN08  
BYEBYE908  
Chaos Raider Tenshi  
Ever Imperfection**

**Inumoon3  
Tuse  
And Last But Not Least My Very Special Timelady Roxas XD  
Thank You Everyone Of You For Reviewing, Favoring and Alerting This Story You Make Me Feel Loved YOU ALL RAWK My Strippy Soxz LY XD  
Anyways On With Thee Story.  
**

Sora sat in his roon figeting aimlessly with the end of his formal robe. Yuffie stood at the entrance to Sora's room and looked at the clock. It was 11.30 meaning just one hour until the brunette prince was due to marry Riku. Yuffie slowly walked over to Sora's bed where the teen currently sat. The she- genie looked at Sora who just sat there with the biggest smile Yuffie had ever seen on his face.

"1 hour Yuffie, 1 hour and I'll finally be married to the one pero I want to spend the rest of my life with and It's all thanks to you Yuffie" The black haired genie blushed and shook her head before standing up and dancing about. "Hey Yuffie did you have someone, you know like someone you love" Yuffie stopped dancing about and looked at Sora before sighing and sitting down at the other side of his bed

"Well there was this one guy before I was imprisoned by the lamp. Me and him were insepratble and I loved him to pieces. Vincent his name was and he made me feel so special and important" Then Yuffie's face dropped and she stared at the ground. "But he was killed just before I was imprisoned by the lamp and that was about 20,000 years ago" Sora rolled over to the side of the bed where Yuffie was sitting and hugged her. The genie pushed the young boy back down after a minute or two. He just looked so adorbale no wonder Riku was in love with him. Yuffie's attention diverted to a picture on Sora's bedside table, It was a picture of Sora, Roxas, Leon and another blond male.

"Hey Sora who's this guy?" Yuffie pointed to the blond who's arm was around Leon's waist. Sora took the picture out of Yuffie's ands and held it in his own looking at it.

"His name was Cloud. He was my dad's lover and he's was more like an older brother kind of then my dad's partner. He always used to spoil me and Roxas rottan even if my dad said no Cloud still went ahead and done. Roxas had really stayed with us most our lives because when he was 2 his parents, my uncle and aunt caught some illness and died so he stayed with us. When I was 13 there was a war with some other courtry and Cloud went off to fight. He never came home, my father was heartbroken" A tear slipped down Sora's cheek and on to the picture. Yuffie sighed softly and hugged the prince.

"Prince Sora your father wishes to see imediantly" Yuffie let Sora go as the brunette looked up at the guard before nodding his head. Sora stood up and smiled at Yuffie before walking off. The gene smiled before dissappering to find Riku.

-In The Sultan's Room-

Sora walked into his father's room to see him sitting on his bed with a huge smile on his face. Sora was confused even thoguh it was his wedding day Sora hadn't seen his father this happy in years.

"Hey dad what is it" Sora walked up to his father who just smiled.

"I just want to see you" That was odd. Leon didn't move his lips and his father never let anyone other than Sora or Roxas in his room even the guards had to stay outside of the room while Leon gave them orders.

"You took forever in there" Sora tilted his head slightly then turned around. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was impossible he was dead.

"Yeah well you spend 3 years chained up in a dungeon being beaten up with sticks. I needed a good bath I felt disgutsting. Oh hi Sora" Cloud Strife. the thought dead lover of Leon and step father in a lot of sence to Sora and Roxas. Sora looked at the blond in shock.

"C-Cloud Your supposed to be......."

"Dead yup I know. I was actually kept as a prisoner for years. I had manage to escape just so I could get back here" Cloud walked over to Sora who was now crying tears of joy. The tall blond pulled him into a tight hug.

"Your back just in time Cloud" Cloud looked at Sora with a confused look in his blue eyes.

"In time for what?" Sora pouted at Cloud and crossed his arms over his chest. Sora looked at his father who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting married today" Cloud eyes widened at the young brunette. It was hard to believe the 16 year old had grown up so quick. Cloud watched as Sora ran off back to his room and walked over to Leon.

"Right I want the story now" Leon rolled his eyes and started to tell Cloud everything which had happened in his absence.

-In The Church-

Riku stood nervously at the alter awaiting Sora to come. Riku still had a fear that Sora didn't want to marry him. Yuffie appered at the side of Riku smiling.

"Oooh this is sooo exiting. I've never been to a wedding oh this will be fun" Yuffie clapped her hands and shook her head about. Riku was more worried though, Axel was nowhere to be seen and neither was Sora. However Riku's mind was put when he heard the royal fanfair.

"Before the marriage of Sora Leonhart, prince of Agrabah can proceed. It's is my hereby duty to annonce the return Sir Cloud of Agrabah" Everyone gasped as Leon and Cloud were carried into the curch. Everyone bowed down at the two.

"Who is that?" Riku whispered in Yuffie's ear.

"That is the Sultan's lover and Sora's step-dad or something to that effect" Leon and Cloud were set down and walked past Riku. Leon smiled at him as Cloud just stood and looked up and down him before smiling. Another fanfare was heard and Riku turned around to the entrance and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes. Sora wore a white fitting robe and his royal prince's hat. Everyone gasped again in pure awe at the beauty of the young prince. Sora reached the alter beside Riku and smiled sweetly at his husband to be.

The ceramony started and everyone watched in amazment was the young prince married at street rat but that didn't matter anymore. Sora was in love with Riku and thats all that mattered. All was well until two latecomers bardgeed into room.

"Sorry sorry we're late" Roxas mumbled as he made his way to stand beside his cousin putting his hair back in place. Axel done the same. The ceramony was about to proceed when Roxas noticed Cloud.

"Cloud aren't you dead?" Roxas's eyes widened and Sora started to whine.

"We'll talk about it later can I just please get married for the love of god" Riku laughed a bit and Roxas turned around and looked at his cousin.

"So do you Sora take Riku to be your lawfully wedded husband" A tear slipped down Sora's cheek and he nodded his head and whispered 'I do'.

"And do you Riku take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and husband" Before the man could finsish Sora jumped into Riku's arms and kissed him passionatly. The carpet rushed in and swept both teen's off there feet. Sora cuddled into Riku's chest as they heard the cheers of joy and happiness as they flew off. Sora now knew his ife was complete.

**Thank You Everyone MWAHHH XD. Now I Must Ask You All This Please Reiview And Tell Me Your Answer I Have Had ****This Question **** I Put To Me Of A Twilight/Kingdom Hearts** **Story I Will not Go Ahead With It Unless At Least 5 People Tell Me They Like It NOT INCLUDING TIMELADY ROXAS XD But Thank You And Good Night.**


End file.
